I Need You
by Kim Uchimaki
Summary: Naruto et Sasuke ont des aventures ...mais qui a sérieusement besoin de l'autre? NaruSasu OS pour un deuxième concours.


I Need You.

Bonjour, ceci est un One-Shot pour le concours de Moonlight Shadow dont je me suis inscrite il y'a peu. D'abord je voudrai dire merci à Moonlight Shadow car normalement je ne devrai pas participer a ce concours pour cause du délai. Ensuite, je voudrai vous demander des commentaires pour des éventuelles fautes, incompréhension etc…pour ma correction personnelle et enfin vous souhaitez une bonne lecture. Lien du concours : .

Merci !

 _ **Elle sortit de sa transe quand Naruto agrippa les fesses de la femme blonde et la fit bondir afin que ses jambes tiennent contre sa taille**_.

Au centre de la ville d'Osaka soit la troisième plus grande ville du Japon et le chef-lieu de la préfecture du même nom ,se trouvait un immeuble. Pas que cet immeuble était différent de tant d'autres physiquement. Non. Mais c'était plutôt qu'elle appartenait a une entreprise familiale des plus influençable du monde : L'entreprise Uchiwa. Avec un président général comme Fugaku Uchiwa, la société autrefois petite et démuni avait progressé et est devenu une des grandes entreprises de tout le Japon. Si Fugaku Uchiwa était un symbole du succès et de la progression, il n'en était pas moins que sa froideur légendaire empêchait la majorité des lèches-bottes de l'approcher et diminuait beaucoup des confrontations directes envers sa personne ou son entreprise. De ses quarante huit ans, en plus d'être un grand homme, Fugaku avait une femme –Mikoto Uchiwa- comme aimerait la majorité des hommes de la planète –même entant homosexuels-. Mikoto était une femme fougueuse bien que réservée et polie. Sa fougue ne dépassait jamais le stade de l'impolitesse et sa douceur naturelle masquait un peu cette envie de jeunesse malgré la quarantaine passée. Ensemble, ils avaient construits cette entreprise et parallèlement deux enfants. Tout deux des garçons, ils faisaient la fierté de la famille surtout Itachi Uchiwa, l'ainé, la vingtaine passé, excellait dans le domaine de la médecine, domaine qui lui promettait beaucoup de succes et qui pouvait l'aider à réaliser son plus grand rêve : aider le plus de personnes souffrantes possibles. Et après Sasuke Uchiwa, fraichement admis dans une grande université spécialisée dans la littérature. Les paroles et les sens des mots marquaient et étaient des caractéristiques de la vie de Sasuke. Déjà dans l'âge de cinq ans, il savait lire et écrire : chose extraordinaire pour son âge. A dix ans, il pouvait corriger des professeurs du lycée d'en face de son école, grammaticalement parlant et a dix huit ans, il eut un succes monstre avec la publication d'un roman qu'il préféra de marquer son anonymat avec un pseudo. Néanmoins, malgre leur vie fabuleuse selon les journau et leurs occupations respectives, il ne manquait jamais a cette famille de se retrouver a chaque fête et aux garçons malgré leur intelligence et leur richesse de garder la tête sur les épaules grâce d'ailleurs a leur grands parents maternelles ce qui rendait cette famille encore plus incroyable qu'elle ne l'etait. Leurs grands parents paternels a defaut d'avoir quittés le commun des mortels.

Sasuke vivait dans cet immeuble. Etant a quelques pas de son université, cela lui limitait la dépense des transports et le fait de se lever tôt, même si il avait déjà l'habitude d'un réveil désagréable a cause d'Itachi qui quand il se levait il y'a quelques années de cela dans la maison familiale avait ce besoin incessant de chanter a haute voix une chanson qui lui passait par la tête. Un des nombreux points de plus de la distance et donc des economies qui l'avait forcé à déménager. Sur les nombreux étages de l'infrastructure, son appartement se situait au deuxième. Elle était belle mais vaste pour un étudiant c'est pour cela que Sasuke avait demander a sa meilleure amie Sakura –une fille dont la particularité était ses cheveux roses et ses décolletés et mini jupes qu'elle aimait mettre- de cohabiter avec lui. Suite a son refus car elle voulait emménager avec son copain dans l'appartement du dessus, il vivait seul car elle était de ses jours la personne de son âge a qui il avait la plus confiance. Son appartement était dans des tons chauds mais tout de même discret avec plusieurs couleurs tels que le marron boisé, le beige et des petites touches de jaunes. Sauf par contre sa salle de bain entièrement blanche qui était relié a sa chambre ou les couleurs froides dominaient mais qui avait aussi un suspect de chaleur grâce aux nombreuses photos de sa famille, de Sakura et de ses amis –quelques uns de ses ex aussi- .

La pièce était rongée par l'obscurité. Mais l'on pouvait apercevoir différents ombres des meubles présents dans le salon. A gauche de l'un de ses meubles, en l'occurrence un fauteuil sur lequel était posé un livre , se trouvait une ouverture pour se rendre sur une cuisine ouverte dans différents tons de jaunes et de blancs dans lesquels la lumière du soleil en passant par la baie vitré tout en haut du levier aimait s'y refugier. En face d'abord ce même fauteuil, se trouvait la télévision et en face de cette télévision se trouvait un canapé qui a sa droite, bien des mètres plus loin ouvrait un couloir dans lequel sinuait différentes portes. La première a droite était le chambre d'ami, puis en avançant un peu a la gauche, on trouvait la salle de bain qui juste a un mètre ouvrait sur la chambre de Sasuke et la dernière porte contrairement aux autres qui étaient peintes en blanches était noire avec des contours dorés : c'est la pièce dans laquelle l'inspiration de Sasuke était écrite sur du papier électronique.

Dans une chambre aux tons bleu, sur un lit aux draps bleu marine et blancs, enveloppée dans de la soie, se formait une bosse ronde et large, faisant pensée a un corps ce qui est le cas mais un corps suivant le contexte endormi. Effectivement, Sasuke était endormi. La majorité de son corps était cacher dans des couches épaisses du a la fraicheur hâtive d'Octobre et son visage était reposé sur un simple oreiller blanc sur lequel sa touffe de cheveux bruns étaient étalés.

En face de son visage endormi, il y'avait une horloge électronique donnant l'heure matinale et le dernier jour d'un weekend. Le réveil sonna en émettant des petits bruits sonores avant de se faire arrêter brutalement par un bras gracile. Le corps fin de Sasuke changea de position, quittant du flan droit à celui de gauche se mettant ainsi en face des rayons de soleil. Mais ce ne furent pas cela qui réveillèrent Sasuke ni la sonnerie d'un peu plus tôt du réveil, non, loin de la, se furent des coups répétés contre le bois de la porte principale qui força Sasuke de sortir des bras de Morphée, de se lever et d'aller ouvrir la porte a la personne qui empêchait au brun d'effectuer un de ses loisirs : faire la grasse matinée au moins une fois dans la semaine.

En se frottant les yeux des deux mains tel un enfant de cinq ans, il ouvrit la porte les yeux quelques peu embrumés essayant d'afficher un regard noir a la forme féminine qui se dessinait devant lui. Il découvrit sans surprise une Sakura qui fixait en pianotant rageusement son téléphone avant de le regarder lui en faisant une moue mignonne. Elle semblait réfléchir avant de se rappeler tout d'un coup le motif de sa visite. De son minishort blanc et son débardeur de couleur turquoise elle tira Sasuke qui était debout contre la porte d'entrée par la manche du bras trop longue de son pyjama noire jusqu'au salon ou elle le força à s'assoir en allumant la télévision.

Qu'est ce qu'il y'a ? Demanda le brun d'une voix un peu ensommeillé quand il vit que la rose cherchait une chaine pour je ne sais quoi.

La rediffusion du dernier épisode de Love Angeles était hier. Répondit-elle comme si cela était une évidence qu'ils ne devaient manquer aucun épisode.

Et c'était le cas, Love Angeles était une émission de variétés américaine que les deux affectionnaient tout dernièrement. Ayant un bon niveau en anglais, ils comprenaient parfaitement la langue certes pas comme le japonais mais l'anglais avait une phrase importante dans leur vie a tout les deux. C'est donc surexcités de ce dernier épisode et pressé de savoir qui gagnera le jeu qu'ils suivirent le programme.

Non ! Regarde l'horreur ! C'est impossible pas elle ! S'écria d'une voix forte Sakura, télécommande en main avec un air ébahi sur le visage. Cette pétasse ne peut pas gagner ! Dis-moi Sasuke qu'elle n'a pas pu gagné !

Pour toute réponse, Sasuke prit la télécommande des mains de Sakura et éteignit la télévision en soufflant d'un air dépité :

Si tu veux tellement y croire je te le dirai…

Elle soupira face a l'insensibilité du brun avant de se retourner toujours assise et soupira en disant :

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y'a ? Demanda la rose.

Pour toute reponse le brun soupira avant de souffler un triste : « Ce n'est rien ».

Elle se souvint d'avoir déjà entendu cette reponse. Et qu'a l'instant d'après, elle reconfortait un Sasuke terriblement blessee moralement. Elle lui forca donc du regard a se confier ce qui ne fut pas le cas.

C'est encore Naruto n'est ce pas ? Tenta t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas se laissant tomber sur le canapé en fermant les yeux. Elle su alors que c'était lui. Et voulu parler avant de se faire couper par Sasuke :

Il m'a demandé de ressortir avec lui.

Ceci fut comme une bombe atomique pour la rose .C'était pire que le bombardement de Nagasaki lors de la seconde guerre mondiale. Elle ne pu croire a cette réplique si _stupide_ selon elle. La reponse ne devait pas etre posee. Sasuke devait juste lui refusee et c'était tout.

C'est ca qui te preoccupe? Demanda t-elle ne pouvant y croire.

Je-je ne sais pas quoi faire. Baffouilla t-il en se prenant la tête entre les bras et regardant le sol. Il prévoyait déjà la colere de Sakura face a sa stupidite.

A sa grande surprise elle n'eclata pas. Elle se laissait juste repetait des « Naruto» en litanie, comme une incantation qu'elle devait faire avant de se calmer. Elle sourit fiere de son calme inhabituelle lorsque l'on parlait du blond, déjà qu'elle ne supportait pas Naruto depuis son plus jeune âge. En effet, Naruto, Sasuke et elle se connaissait depuis les premiers bancs de l'école primaire. Ils avaient grandit ensemble dans un quartier aisé de la ville et même si une amitié c'était lié entre Naruto et Sasuke et elle avec ce dernier depuis loin qu'elle se souvienne elle n'avait tout d'abord jamais aimé son air benêt dans lequel se cachait un être manipulateur et maléfique. Elle le savait de son regard d'enfant et le dit a un Sasuke de sept ans de ne jamais devenir ami avec lui et que si c'était le cas il devait barrer cette amitié au plus vite. Sasuke ne le fit pas, au contraire, les deux garçons ne firent que s'approcher encore plus. Ensuite, ses doutes se confirmèrent lors de sa onzième année, lorsqu'elle avait vu en pleine action un Naruto agressif en train de tabasser cinq de leurs camarades de classe. Cachée derrière son mur Naruto ne put la voir elle en fut heureuse et elle se dit alors que coute que coute, Naruto n'aura jamais Sasuke. Elle ne dit rien a son meilleur ami, et le garda pendant toute l'année scolaire primaire et celle du collège. Elle pensa enfin le lui dire la première fois lorsqu'un matin, a leur première année de lycée, Sasuke tout joyeux est venu l'annoncer qu'il avait enfin un premier petit copain. Qu'elle ne fut pas l'étendue de son bonheur à cet instant. Bonheur qui la quitta bien vite quand un Naruto pressé se rapprocha d'eux et embrassa Sasuke à pleine bouche.

Sa première expression à cet instant là a été du pur dégoût. Un dégoût monstre qui s'agrandit quand Sasuke se calla dans les bras du blond et que le blond lui envoya un sourire carnassier. Elle lui envoya un regard noir en retour puis se retourna en faisant claquer ses talons dans le couloir pendant qu'elle partait dans une salle de classe quelconque afin d'évacuer sa colère.

Mais si en plus il faisait du mal à Sasuke. Elle se rappelait qu'ils etaient restés deux mois ensemble avant que Naruto vint mettre un terme à leur histoire. Il voulait passer le cap dans sa relation avec Sasuke mais celui-ci n'étant pas prêt, il se résolut à rompre comme le parfait salaud qu'il était, se resolut à dire Sakura à Sasuke. Bien qu'elle eu la peine a voir son meilleur ami détruit et de voir la sale tronche du blond dans les couloirs de l'établissement, elle se dit d'être heureuse à cette première victoire en se disant que Naruto ne ferait plus jamais de mal à son meilleur ami, son protégé, son petit frère de cœur –ils ont juste deux mois de différence- en bref à Sasuke. Mais qu'elle ne fut sa surprise quand elle découvrit au bout de leur troisième mois de couple vers la fin de leur année de lycée lors du tournoi de basket dans lequel Naruto jouait comme meneur les deux garçons s'embrassés langoureusement comme si leur vie en dépendait. Et cela devait surement être le cas car elle avait une envie de meurtre à cet instant.

Elle se massa les tempes, essayant d'attenuer la migraine qui pointait douloureusement, elle se leva, fit un tour sur elle même et partit vers la porte d'entree en disant:

\- Je te laisse réfléchir Sasuke, mais ne retombes pas dans ses bras car je ne serai plus la pour te reconforter. Lâcha froidement Sakura pour le faire un minimum réagir.

Mais il ne répondit pas et resta devant la television qui ralluma pour toute la journée.

La cloche sonna quand le professeur demanda le silence. Ce qui se fit quelques instants plus tard. On entendait déjà la respiration des étudiants et les touches de clavier tapées afin de ne rien rater du cours. Même si Sasuke savait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de ce cours de litterature, il venait ici pour une seule et unique chose : Naruto. En effet, la litterature était le seul cours que les deux anciens amants avaient en commun. Mais malheureusement, Naruto était absent et même si le brun se disait qu'il ne voulait pas demander à ses camarades pourquoi le blond n'était pas la, il ne pouvait pas calmer les battements de son cœur lorsqu'il pensait au fait qu'il était arrivé une chose grave au blond.

Il souffla une dernière fois pour se donner du courage puis sonna enfin à la porte.

Il attendit quelques instants avant d'entendre des pas lourds et trainants à travers la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur un Naruto les cheveux plus en bataille qu'il ne l'étaient naturellement, vêtu d'un jogging et d'un large t-shirt que Sasuke reconnu comme étant celui que Sasuke avait en double pour fêter leur dernière remise en couple . Il eu un silence pesant avant que Naruto n'éternue aspergeant alors le brun qui fit une moue disgracieuse. Il essuya son visage de sa manche de pull noire et fit un regard noir au blond qui sourit moqueur.

Fais comme chez toi. Lui dit Naruto en fermant la porte d'entrée derrière Sasuke qui marchait vers le salon afin de s'assoir sur le sofa. Naruto partit vers la cuisine et Sasuke sachant ce qu'il était allé faire, pour passer le temps prit un magazine sur la table basse qui se trouvait être un de mode et commença à le feuilleter.

Il sortit de sa contemplation de divers vêtements quand Naruto déposa devant lui une bouteille de lait, un verre et des biscuits. Il sourit de ce gouter et commença à piocher un biscuit et de le mettre en bouche.

C'est Naruto qui commença à lancer une conversation quelconque afin de calmer l'atmosphère qui pour lui était perturbant. Et il se réjouit de ne pas avoir froissé un Sasuke susceptible d'être blessant. Au contraire, les rires de joie à en couler les larmes étaient au rendez vous. Cela partit même jusqu'aux visionnages de plusieurs films d'actions que les deux raffolaient en mangeant du pop corn que le brun avait fait. Cependant, Naruto fut obliger d'éteindre la télévision quand il sentit la tête de Sasuke pesé sur ses épaules, signe que son homologue s'était endormi. Il sourit, prit délicatement la tête de Sasuke en se levant doucement afin coucher le brun tout le long du canapé. Il ramassa toute la saleté qu'ils avaient faits puis lorsqu'il finit, souleva toujours avec cette même douceur caractéristique un brun toujours endormi jusqu'à son lit. Il prit soin de le couvrir chaudement avant de se déshabiller puis de se rouler sur le lit afin de prendre place. Puis il attrapa délicatement les hanches de Sasuke le rapprochant ainsi vers lui et lui fit un baiser sur la joue.

C'est un fort éternuement qui le sortit du monde de Morphée. Il se mit en position assise et se frotta les yeux avant de regarder autour de soi afin d'analyser la pièce ou il était. C'est quand il vit Naruto a l'encadrement de la porte qu'il se rappela qu'il avait fait visite au blond et l'après midi qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Le blond s'avança vers lui, s'assit en face de lui et lui remit une mèche de cheveux avant de lui dire en guise de bonjour :

As-tu pensé à ma demande Sasuke ?

Pour toute réponse, il se leva, quitta de suite l'emprise du blond mais s'arrêta dans sa lancé de fuite quand le blond reprit indifférent :

Je ne suis rien sans toi Sasuke.

C'était la première fois depuis le nombre incalculable de fois qu'ils étaient sortis ensemble que Naruto lui disait quelque chose du genre. Bien sur, lors de leurs relations, les mots d'amour fusaient de toute part, mais le blond n'avait jamais émit par ses gestes ou sa parole un soupçon de dépendance ou de plénitude envers le brun.

Alors, Sasuke se sentit retomber encore une fois dans les bras du blond, car après tout _peut être qu'il avait changé pendant tout ce temps non ?_

Ils étaient tout les deux sur le grand lit du blond Naruto coucher les jambes écartées tenant un livre et Sasuke entre ses jambes entrain de lire à haute et intelligible voix l'histoire d'un roman a l'eau de rose. Cependant, ce moment de paix prit fin lorsque le téléphone de Sasuke sonna signe pour lui d'un message, il prit son téléphone et reprit sa place initiale en lisant le message que Sakura lui avait envoyé :

 _Alors, qu'elle est ta décision ?_

Il fit une grimace ne voulant pas répondre a ce message mais il fut obliger quand Naruto lui fit des baisers dans le cou afin de le réconforter un tant sois peu de la future perte de la meilleure amie de son copain.

 _Je suis désolé…_

Puis après, il n'eut plus jamais de messages.

Sasuke lui envoya un dernier baiser a travers son combiné téléphonique puis raccrocha quand il entendit le 'je t'aime' de son petit ami. Il s'assit sur son lit ne sachant que faire et finit par s'endormir d'ennui.

Il replaça correctement sa chevelure indomptable avant de sortir de son véhicule un bouquet de fleurs à la main qui cachait deux papiers cartonnés. Il regarda encore une fois l'immeuble appartenant à la famille de son petit ami avant d'y entrer par la porte d'entrée coulissante automatique. Il gravit quelques instants avant d'apercevoir au bout du couloir la porte d'entrée d'appartement de son tendre.

Elle sortit de l'habitacle du taxi son sac de courses en main. Elle entra dans l'immeuble et commença a marcher vers l'ascenseur quand elle se fit arrêter par une silhouette qu'elle –elle pouvait le jurer - reconnaitrait parmi mille autres. Elle lâcha son sac qui se déchira en tombant vers le sol et en ne s'en préoccupa pas plus que cela et se mit a la poursuite de la silhouette.

Il était presque arrivé lorsqu'il se fit tirer par l'arrière. Il tomba a la reverse, son bouquet de fleurs et ses cartes au sol, et quand il se releva, c'est en ayant l'intention de mettre un coup a l'importuneur. Mais il fut bloqué en apercevant la chevelure rose d'une connaissance.

Il sourit narquoisement en rencontrant le regard glacial de la rose. Qu'elle surprise de la voir ici pensa t-il. Cette pensée disparu aussi vite qu'elle ne l'était venu quand la dite rose le gifla.

On entendait encore l'écho de la gifle a travers le couloir qui en cet instant était curieusement vide. Et elle ne s'en préoccupa tant que ca quand elle cracha toute la haine qu'elle avait a l'égard du blond.

De quel droit te permets tu de mettre les pieds ici?! Hein! Faire du mal a Sasuke ne t'as pas suffiit! Il faut que tu le detruises jusqu'au bout?!

Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu sais pas proteger ton meilleur ami Sakura. Dit Naruto d'une voix si froide qu'elle refroidit la fougue de Sakura et l'embrasement colerique de l'environnement.

La jeune fille ne repondit pas soudainement embarassee. Se fut le petit ami de Sakura qui inquiet de ne pas avoir eu de nouvelles depuis l'appel de sa belle qui lui confirmait d'avoir eu finit sauva cette mise en scene en arrivant essoufler les debris de courses entre les bras puis devisagea Naruto. Celui-ci s'arrangea, ramassa son bouquet de fleurs et ses cartes sans dire un mot et partit comme si rien ne s'était passee. Malheuresement, il fit tomber une des cartes que Sakura prit.

\- Tu viens Sakura? Lui demanda son petit ami déjà sur le pas de l'ascenceur.

\- Oui j'arrive!

Il sentit au loin des doigts carresser son cuir chevelu. Il gemit de contententement en voulant plus de frictions. Malheureusement, la main disparut et il fut obliger de quitter le monde de reves.

Ses yeux papillonerent avant que deux orbes noirs qu'il aime tant ne s'ouvrirent grandement.

Tout d'abord surpris de voir Naruto en face de lui il laissa ses yeux s'ecarquillees avant de sourire tendrement. Il sauta presque dans les bras de son petit ami et entoura de ses bras graciles autour du cou halee.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici?

\- Quoi tu n'es pas content de voir ton homme?

Sasuke rougit et dit :

\- Si mais,...

\- T'en fais pas, je te taquine.

Il lui fit un baiser sur la joue puis sur la bouche en disant cela et l'embrassa plus langoureusement.

 _ **\- Je suis désolé Makino..**_

 _ **\- Non Tsukasa! Tu es à moi!**_

Sasuke laissa librement couler la larme traitresse du a son emotion. Cette scene de son film preferer lui faisait toujours le même effet même après un visionnage d'au moins trois fois par mois.

Naruto et lui était entrain de regarder cette serie à l'eau de rose pour la dixieme fois depuis leur remise en couple. En effet, il persuadait toujours le blond a le suivre avec lui.

Ils etaient sur son canape, Naruto assis calinait la chevelure du brun et Sasuke coucher a travers ses cuisses parlait des scenes du film qui passeraient après celles qu'ils suivaient et de temps en temps, Naruto acquiesait de la tete ou en lui faisant un bisou sur sa tempe visible.

\- J'ai un ami qui fait une fête. Dit Naruto.

Le film était terminée et le générique de fin commencait à être long quand Naruto le dit. Sasuke se fit plus intéresser par ce que son copain disait en se retournant pour lui faire face.

\- Qui ca? Demanda t-il soudainement curieux.

\- Oh...tu ne le connais pas. Repondit simplement Naruto.

Sasuke fit une moue qui se voulait triste et Naruto s'empressa d'ajouter.

\- Une soirée déguisée en l'honneur d'Halloween. On pourra y partir ensemble non?

\- Bien sur! S'excita Sasuke heureux.

Sasuke fit une moue mignonne en secouant de gauche a droite sa tete pour ne pas que Naruto approche avec sa cuillere d'après lui deguelasse.

\- Allez Amour c'est pour que t'ailles mieu.

\- J'vais bien N-ruto.

Son libellé fut démenti par son eternuement et il fit une moue dégoutée quand le bout de métal dépassa la barrière de ses levres.

Cela faisait environ deux jours qu'il avait les symptomes d'une forte fièvre. Mais surtout, il avait peur de ne pas aller à la soirée qui était prévue pour le lendemain. Cela faisait une semaine environ que Naruto et lui cherchait des déguisements assortis uniques, et Naruto par le bais de ses relations avait réussi à leur confectionner deux déguisements uniques d'un couple ange-démon. Et en vu de ces beaux costumes qui étaient en face de lui bien qu'a plusieurs mètres ca lui donnaient le sourire et l'envie de guérir se faisait plus forte.

A quoi tu penses ? Lui demanda Naruto.

J'ai tellement envie d'y aller…

Nous n'irons pas si tu ne vas pas bien Sasuke.

Ne te prives pas pour moi, je serai heureux si tu partais au moins pour saluer ton ami non ?

Hum…je saluerai juste donc et je reviendrai avant minuit.

Sasuke sourit tendrement suite à l'entêtement de son homme.

\- Tes médicaments et un verre d'eau sont sur la table a chevet..

\- Je sais.

\- ..Ok, mais n'oublies pas que si il y'a un problème tu me fais signe d'accord ?

\- T'en fais pas Naruto je suis grand maintenant.

Naruto ne fit qu'hocher la tete avant d'enfiler son masque et ses cornes. Il lui fit un baiser chaste avant un mot d'amour puis partit en oubliant pas ses clés.

Sakura soupira quand elle vit Naruto méconnaissable par son costume mais reconnaissable par sa carrure et les années de méfiance de Sakura qui avaient enfin finit par payer saluer le maitre de la maison. A coté d'elle, son petit ami ne faisait que faire le pitre et elle roula les yeux quand une blague plus pourries que celles qu'il avait l'habitude de dire sortit de sa bouche.

\- Mais merde qu'est ce qui t'as pris de boire autant ?! Cria Sakura sur son petit ami.

Ce dernier ne fit que rigoler de plus en plus et quand Sakura le laissa tomber au sol du couloir qu'ils étaient entrain d'emprunter afin d'arriver sur n'importe quelle chambre il s'esclaffa de plus belle mais cette fois ci en se tenant le ventre.

Non mais quel boulet ! Elle s'exclama en se mettant droite et lissant ses cheveux par l'arrière. Néanmoins, elle se figea quand elle découvrit une scène qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer même dans ses rêves les plus fous.

Là, juste devant elle, il y'avait un Naruto qu'elle reconnu malgré l'obscurité embrassant une fille en la tenant par les hanches. Elle sortit de sa transe quand Naruto agrippa les fesses de la femme blonde et la fit bondir afin que ses jambes tiennent contre sa taille.

Les deux copuleurs ne semblaient pas savoir qu'ils étaient épiés donc elle abandonna son petit ami qui avait finit par s'endormir et partit de la fête afin de se rendre chez Sasuke.

Sasuke était entrain de boire son verre d'eau quand on cogna sauvageusement à la porte. Il fronça les sourcils mais partit quand même ouvrir la porte d'entré. Il se figea quand il découvrit Sakura les cheveux dégoulinant de sueur et transpirant au pas de sa porte.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Sasuke était debout en tendant un verre d'eau fraiche a Sakura qui elle était assise. Elle bu a grande gorgées son verre d'eau jusqu'à le finir puis demanda a Sasuke de s'assoir.

Tu peux me dire se qu'il se passe ?

Ou est Naruto ? Esquiva t-elle exprès.

Il est à une soirée.

Il éternua puis dit :

Alors ?

Il te trompe.

Sasuke resta immobile, abasourdi puis sourit croyant a une blague de la part de Sakura.

Arrête de dire des bêtises…

Je ne blague pas Sasuke, j'y étais moi aussi.

C'est à ce moment que le brun remarqua le déguisement de Sakura. C'était juste un simple costume de princesse mais les bouts déchirés et le faux maquillage de boue informait qu'il s'agissait surement d'une princesse d'une série tragique ce qui donnait de l'originalité a la tenue de la rose.

Sasuke fit sortir de ses fines lèvres un souffle tremblant en raccrochant le téléphone : Naruto ne répondait pas et il était déjà deux heures du matin. _Et si c'était vrai qu'il me trompait pensa t-il. Non, il n'est pas comme ca si ?_ Il se secoua la tete et essaya de penser a autre chose mais rien à faire, il ne pouvait pas s'enlever les paroles de Sakura qu'il avait chassé avant de courir vers sa chambre afin d'appeler le blond afin de s'assurer.

En cet instant même, il était entrain d'essayer vainement de s'endormir, mais à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il avait une image de Naruto embrassant une autre personne que lui et ca lui coupait directement l'envie de s'endormir pour oublier quelque soit peu ses élocutions diaboliques.

Il se leva pour partir dans la salle de bain et ouvrit délicatement le tiroir servant de boites de secours. Il hésita avant de finalement prendre la seule boite qui trainait et s'enfuit presque dans la cuisine dans le but de prendre un verre d'eau puis il entra dans sa chambre prit deux comprimés de la boite puis les burent d'un seul coup. Quelques instants plus tard, il partit se refugier dans les bras de Morphée.

Quand Naruto se réveilla, il fut d'abord surpris de ne pas avoir Sasuke a ses cotés avant de l'être encore plus quand il vit qu'il n'était ni chez le brun, ni chez lui. C'est un corps chaud qui se collait contre lui qui le fit se redresser brusquement en poussant ce corps qui bougea, se réveilla et en sortit alors des couvertures une tete blonde.

Alors Naruto su qu'il s'agissait de la pire erreur qu'il avait faite de toute sa vie.

Quand il rentra, il ne remarqua pas que la porte d'entrée n'était pas entièrement fermée comme il l'aurait prédit. Il partit directement dans la chambre de Sasuke pour même s'il savait que le brun ne comprendrait surement pas s'excuser et tout faire pour qu'il lui pardonne … _car il avait besoin de lui._

Le temps semblait s'être figé. Le seul mouvement qui s'appliquait était la larme qui débordait de la paupière de Sasuke pour rouler librement sur sa joue gauche.

Je sais ce que j'ai fait est mal Sasuke…Annonça presque désespérément Naruto, mais s'il te plait, pardonne moi.

Ce que le brun fit sans le savoir quelques instants plus tard.


End file.
